


Orcahara Sins

by FrostieFroakie



Series: Monsterfucker Collection [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, M/M, Mercreatures, Orca!Saihara, The Author Regrets Nothing, handjob, i am only slightly sorry for this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 20:13:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19116901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostieFroakie/pseuds/FrostieFroakie
Summary: Ouma works at a aquarium that harbors live mercreatures for entertainment! And has some.... questionably shady stuff going on in the background. But he didn't really think much of it. After all, its not as if these animals really understood what was going on... They were just dumb, wild animals... right?





	Orcahara Sins

**Author's Note:**

> *sweating* 
> 
> ok this was just a joke in the discord (something about whales having weird dicks.....). It was just supposed to be a little fun thing to laugh at. I wrote this like... 3 weeks ago lmfao
> 
> I wasn't gonna post this, hgfhgdfh, but really its not.... thaaaat baaaad............ > v>;

Ouma had a very strange job at his local aquarium… To be fair, the aquarium itself was already super weird and shady…. They kept, get this, _mercreatures_ captive for entertainment. Sure it was worldwide knowledge that mercreatures were no different from their animal ancestors, feral and controllable, but he still couldn't help but wonder if something like this was even legal. But, hey, as just one of the lowly employees, he had no say in anything. Plus, no one seemed to really be doing anything about it. Other then some activist group doing their protests occasionally and people bitching on the internet of course. At first, he didn't think too much of it. Put on the right protective gear (it wasn't _necessary_ but Ouma liked keeping his face and identity as a whole hidden from the creatures. Even if they, allegedly, weren't nearly as smart as a normal human.), bring the males to the back, collect the... _samples_ , then bring them back to their tanks.

 

Easy if your willing to completely kill your morals for a paycheck. Which he was.

 

But then, something different happened…

 

They got a new mercreature. An Orca. At first, he was like any newcomer Ouma has seen at the aquarium before. Confused, a little scared. Tried being intimidating only to end up making some stupid kid laugh when he swims right into the glass wall. Tried calling for help only to realize he's not in the ocean and therefore _faaarrrr_ away from his pod (if he had one).

 

It wasn't until feeding time when Ouma got a _big_ surprise.

 

Ouma grumbled a little to himself as he climbed up the ladder on the side of the tank with a bucket of fish. He slid open the cover before gazing boredly into the water at the creatures then dumping all the contents into the water and letting them go nuts. He was about to close and seal the lid again when a head poked out of the water right under him.

 

That new Orca.

 

He just stared at him with those golden eyes before he tilted his head slightly and gazed at his chest. Ouma followed his gaze and realized he was looking at his name tag. Weird… but he couldn't close the damn thing with his head in the way like that. Touching a newbie could be extremely dangerous if they suddenly decide to lash out (hell some of the older ones still lashed out) so Ouma could only hope that he would just… sink back down on his own once he gets bored staring or something.

 

What was he even doing? It not like these guys could re-

 

"O....Ou.... ma?...."

 

Ouma nearly fell off the ladder.

 

"....What?..."

 

The Orca looked up at him with wide eyes. "Ou… Ouma… Ko… kichi?....?"

 

Did he just… nah, he was probably tired and hallucinating. Yeah, this job was stressful and annoying but for him to start hearing things from an orca mercreature on top of a ladder? Holy shit.

 

Ouma shook his head. "Ah, for a moment I thought you said my name. Weird."

 

The orca frowned and narrowed his eyes before taking a deep breath then yelling,

 

"Ouma Kokichi!!!"

 

 _Holy_ **_shit-_**

 

"Ouma Kokichi, Ouma Kokichi, Ouma Ko-!!"

 

"Ok ok, Shut-!" Ouma slapped a hand over the Orca's mouth quickly. Ouma looked around nervously before moving his hand slowly. "You… _can_ talk…."

 

And read apparently.

 

The Orca watched him for a few minutes before letting out a little whine and then making a few clicks and throaty gurgles. Ouma shook his head, rubbing his own forehead with a groan.

 

"Just…. Just get back down there so I can close to lid."

 

He gave Ouma a sad look before allowing himself to sink back down into the water and letting Ouma close and lock the lid. As he climbed back down the ladder, he wondered the whole time if he should even bother reporting that or not. Would they even believe him?

 

A small thump made him look back at the golden eyed orca. He had his webbed hands and face pressed against the glass as he watched Ouma with curiosity and a hint of playfulness glittering in his eyes. Ouma turned and walked away quickly and stiffly.

 

He will never admit that he just thought of the orca as 'cute'.

 

XxX

 

Ouma worked the night shifts most of the time, making sure the creatures were fed, secure, and... _taken care of_ on the nights it was scheduled. Before that orca, it was very mundane (and sometimes terrifying), but ever since he _said his name_ Ouma has been almost fixated on him. He would leave his tank for last every night, feeding the others that drifted dully in the water with the fish in the bucket but keeping one exceptionally large one in his hands. The moment he poked his head out, he'd hand him the fish and watch him eat. Once he finished, he had a habit of gently headbutting against him and gurgling out in, what he thinks is, appreciation.

 

"Ah, uhm… You're welcome?..." Ouma blinked twice before leaning on the edge of the tank a bit. "So you can talk…"

 

The Orca eye widened as he stared at him endearingly. Gosh…

 

Ouma shook his head a little. "W-well… Do you have a name of your own? You know mine, so it's only fair that I learn yours."

 

He looked a little confused. "...n...ame?..."

 

"Y-yea… My _name_ is Ouma Kokichi. And yours would be?..."

 

He cupped his own chin with one of his webbed hands before opening his mouth then closing it back and frowning, the confusion still evident on his face. He probably didn't know how to say his name in a way that Ouma would understand him.

 

"It's fine if you can't tell me y'know," he sighed. Jeez, he was talking to a mercreature, he must really be lonely...

 

The orca looked a bit annoyed and shook his head quickly before opening his mouth again.

 

"N..name… Sh...Shu...Shui...chi. Shuichi!"

 

Oh.

 

"Shuichi?"

 

He nodded before moving a bit closer and placed a hand on Ouma's face, "Kokichi."

 

"Y-yeah….." Ouma moved Shuichi's hand. "Uhm… Well… I have to go so uh. Go back down," he said waving him away and silently cursing the heat he felt pooling his cheeks.

 

Shuichi pressed a finger against his own cheek before obeying, sinking into the water then swimming away. Ouma tugged at his shirt collar a bit as he closed the tank lid and locked it back up then climbed back down the ladder. As he walked passed Shuichi's tank, the orca pressed himself against the glass again and gave Ouma a smile.

 

Ouma breath hitch.

 

No. He wasn't attracted. He didn't find Shuichi cute. He was just curious about the fact that he could talk. That's it. Right.

 

XxX

 

Tonight was Shuichi's 'session' night. And Ouma was visibly sweating. He shouldn't be this nervous, he's done this before. Just get them out of the tank, take them to the back and get it over with. _Easy_.

 

"Kokichi?"

 

For some reason, he couldn't bring himself to hide from Shuichi like he did with all the others. Maybe it was because they've been talking with each other for almost 3 weeks now.

 

"Kokichi ok?"

 

Even though Shuichi was the one in the pool in a small, shady room with jars and syringes on a table close by and clearly nervous about the situation, he still managed to find time to be worried about him?

 

Ouma's heart skipped a bit.

 

"I'm… fine… I just…" Ouma frowned. "You trust me right?..."

 

Shuichi tilted his head before looking around the room. "Shuichi trust Kokichi. N-nervous…."

 

"I can see that," Ouma swallowed as he picked up a pair of gloves.

 

"Others say about Room. Creepy and touching?..."

 

Ouma slipped on the gloves and bit his lower lip. "Yeah well. Just please trust me and relax… you know I won't hurt you."

 

Shuichi nodded. "Shuichi trust Kokichi," he replied with a smile.

 

This was one of those moments where he actively hated his job.

 

Ouma grabbed a jar then slipped himself into the pool, wading through it towards the oblivious orca. Ouma wrapped an arm around Shuichi's torso and positioned himself behind him, careful not to hit his dorsal fin. He rested his chin on Shuichi's shoulder then placed the jar at the edge of the pool before resting his hand on the orca's tummy.

 

Shuichi watched curiously as the gloved hand ran down slowly… and as as soon as those fingers dipped into his genital slit he squealed loudly and flailed his tail in surprise.

 

"K-kokichi??"

 

"Calm down, Shuichi! I won't hurt you remember?"

 

Shuichi glanced at Ouma before covering his face with both hands and shivering in the other's arms. Ouma watched him quietly for a few moments. He looked mostly embarrassed rather than outright scared… "I'm gonna continue ok?..."

 

Shuichi gave a curt nod, but still kept his face covered.

 

Ouma shifted a bit before he slowly started moving his fingers again, pressing them into the slit and rubbing around gently. Shuichi huffed and panted as his cock was coaxed out of its protective sheath. Ouma clenched his jaw as he gripped the slippery penis firmly then ran his hand up and down.

 

"Hah… Uhn… Nnn" Shuichi pressed himself into Ouma's touch as he moaned softly and tilted his head on top of Ouma's.

 

"Kokichi~"

 

Dear god.

 

Ouma face flamed as his heart rate shot up. Now he was well aware he wasn't an angel by any stretch of the imagination, but this was just cruel and unusual punishment. But what exactly did he do to deserve _this_ ? Making an _orca_ so goddamn… adorable and vocal and sensitive and-....

 

Ouma found himself panting as well as his hand picked up speed. He held Shuichi closer to himself and nuzzled his cheek against his soft skin. Shuichi's hands slipped off his face as he moaned and whined, his tail occasionally breaching the water only to splash back under as he squirmed a bit.

 

"Ko… Koki… Shui…"

 

His words were garbled and turned in squeals and clicks as he arched his back and tensed. Ouma grabbed the jar and held it just as Shuichi came. He collected the necessary amount for the sample then put the jar aside before letting the orca finish riding out his orgasm.

 

Never did Ouma think he would find watching an Orca cum hot. Yet, here we are.

 

Ouma squirmed a little behind Shuichi as he gradually relaxed and slumped against his handler. "Nn… 'kichi…~"

 

Ouma took a few calming breaths. "Are… you ok, Shuichi?..."

 

He nodded and snuggled in Ouma's arms a bit. "Shuichi ok," he crooned.

 

"G-good… I… have to get you back to your tank…"

 

Shuichi looked directly into Ouma's eyes with a neutral expression. Those gold orbs of his seemed to be glowing in the dim dankness of the room. He looked… sad… and homesick. Ouma's expression turned sheepish.

 

"Shuichi, I-"

 

The orca cut him off by pressing their lips together. Ouma's eyes widened as he froze. It wasn't even really a kiss persay, just their lips touching but Ouma still felt like his heart was gonna leap out of his chest. Shuichi moved away then slipped down a little to nuzzle under his chin and wrap his arms around the human's waist, his tail peeking up from the surface as he curled up a little.

 

"Ok. Shuichi trust Kokichi."

 

Ouma was having a whole internal crisis. He removed the gloves before gingerly returning the hug. He was _not_ _attracted_. No. Not to an orca mercreature. Never.

 

…Who the fuck was he kidding.

 

XxX

 

Ouma paced around his room in a circle. He wasn't sure how long he's been pacing but he was sure he was gonna wear out the carpet sooner or later. How could his own mind and body betray him like this? He never found any of the other orcas he had to jack off cute. Why this one, why _Shuichi_ ?? It was because of his own curiosity right? He worked there for nearly 2 years and never once did any of the orca's make an attempt at socializing with humans. Not until they were _trained_ properly anyways.

 

And even then they never _talked_.

 

It was always _assumed_ that orca's were smart enough to be capable of human speech… But since no one could really get them to talk… So why did Shuichi talk to him? And _why_ **_him_ **???

 

Ouma rubbed his own temples. All these questions were giving him a headache… Maybe it was for the best if he just took a little vacation…

 

It'll give him some time to think more thoroughly.

 

XxX

 

Ouma requested one week off. He had plenty of vacation hours piled up so they couldn't refuse him. He took this time to try and keep his mind off the orca that somehow stole his heart…

 

It wasn't working.

 

His mind always ended up drifting to the adorable orca no matter where he went. He's only known him for 3 weeks and he yet feels like he's known him for _years_. He thought about some of the conversations they had together. How happy he gets whenever he talking to him about the ocean. Despite his broken speech, he always sounded so content when he rambled on… And he always looked at him with such a bright expression…

 

That session refused to leave him alone too. But _that_ was something that bothered him more when he was trying to sleep at night.

 

Fuck.

 

4 days into his vacation, he got a phone call that night. Ouma had his face buried into his pillow as he groaned. His face was flushed as he peeked up and glared at the cell phone on his night stand, his eye twitching with irritation. He almost ignored it but if someone was calling him at damn near close to midnight, he assumed it had to be _realllll_ important.

 

And if it wasn't someone was gonna get a tongue lashing for interrupting him.

 

Ouma grabbed the phone and answered it with an annoyed grunt. "What," he hissed.

 

"Ouma!" One of the other night workers. Oy, what the fuck did he want. "Hey, how's it going?... Uhm, I know it's your night off and all but, uh, I'm having a bit of a problem here and-"

 

"You better get to the point _quickly_ or else," he growled.

 

"Ok, ok! One of the orca's here is kinda going nuts! I was told to call you since you're the one who's been taking care of him these last few weeks!"

 

Ouma froze. "What's wrong with him?"

 

"He's just flippin' out! Tonight is his night so I was just trying to collect and he went totally feral on me! Even after I gave him the drug. Actually the drug seemed to only make it worse-"

 

"You _WHAT_ ?!" Ouma was out of bed and throwing clothes on in seconds. Fuck, that idiot gave him aphrodisiacs?? Ouma, personally, hated using them. It just felt… dirty to use them. Not to mention it made getting them to cum _wayyyy_ harder. "Keep him locked in the room and stay away from him. I'm on my way," he said then hung up, threw on a coat and dashed out of his apartment.

 

XxX

 

Ouma will say this. Seeing the guy with a giant tail shaped red mark on the side of his face was hilarious. Ouma didn't even _try_ to hold back the laughter.

 

"He could've snapped my neck you know."

 

"Oh? I'm _so_ sorry," Ouma pouted with false remorse before shooing him away. "Now get lost so I can clean up your mess," he said taking the keys and unlocking the door. He slipped inside before closing and locking the door back behind him.

 

The room was a mess, it looked like a real fight went on in here… He wasn't in the pool. Ouma scanned the area quickly, his eyes locking onto a shivering, curled up figure half hidden behind the knocked over shelves. He frowned as he walked over to the whining orca carefully.

 

"Shuichi?"

 

The mercreature flinched then looked up carefully. His face held a heavy blush and his eyes were glossy and glazed over with lust. A few tears gathered at the corner of his eyes as he hiccuped.

 

"K-kokichi…"

 

Shuichi reached out before he fell forward. Ouma managed to catch him before he face planted onto the floor. The orca panted as his tail flailed weakly, his dick unsheathed, throbbing and leaking profusely. How much did that asshole give him?

 

"It's ok… I'm here now," he soothed as he half carried, half dragged him to the pool.

 

"H...hot…." Shuichi whined.

 

"I know." Ouma placed him into the pool carefully before he removed his coat and pants, leaving himself in his shirt and boxers. He slipped himself into the pool next to Shuichi and wrapped his arms around the drugged orca. "I'll take care of you now ok?"

 

Shuichi leaned on Ouma and nodded. "Help…" he whined, pressing his hips against Ouma's.

 

Ouma's face was almost as red as Shuichi's as he reached down and wrapped his fingers around the erection. He stroked him slowly, pumping him with firm pressure at the base while Shuichi crooned and moaned into his shoulder.

 

"Ahh… Kokichi… Nnn"

 

"You want more right?"

 

He nodded shakily before pressing his body against Ouma, pinning him to the side of the pool. A shudder ran down Ouma's spine when Shuichi pressed their groins together. His own erection felt uncomfortable in his boxers. He squirmed a little. "Shuichi, h-hold on…"

 

The orca huffed before placing his hands on Ouma's waist. He ran his clawed, webbed hands forward to the human's ass before gripping the annoying fabric tightly and tearing it off his handler's body, letting the shreds drifts off somewhere.

 

Ouma yelped then gasped when he felt skin on skin contact. He couldn't help the moan as their dicks rubbed against each other. Oh, he felt so smooth… He wrapped his arms around Shuichi's neck and shifted himself a bit, allowing the slippery cock to slide up against his balls and between his cheeks. Ouma placed a hand on the back of his head and groaned in pleasure.

 

"Shuichi…~"

 

The orca raised his head and gazed at Ouma with half lidded, cloudy eyes, his mouth hung open, drool sliding down his chin and tongue hanging out as he panted. Honestly, it was _probably_ a bad idea to be this intimate with him while he's under the influence of sexual drugs.

 

But it was also a bad idea for Ouma to get this close to the merman in the first place so, fuck it.

 

Ouma wrapped his legs around his waist securely before reaching down and leading his cock to his entrance. He was still a bit stretched from his interrupted private time so the first few inches should be able to slide in just fine… And it did. And Ouma couldn't really describe the pleasure he felt as he was slowly filled by Shuichi's orca dick.

 

Shuichi left one hand on his waist while the other rested against the pool wall. His claws dug into the pool tile a bit as he rocked his hips back and forth. Ouma clung on and moaned quietly before pulling his head closer and taking the orca's tongue into his mouth, giving him a deep kiss. Shuichi kissed back clumsily, their tongues pressing and wrapping around each other as he pushed deeper and slapped their hips together.

 

"Mmph!~" Ouma let out a small whine as he pulled away and arched his back. "Ohh~ Shuichi~"

 

The horny orca moved faster, his tail lashing out and splashing water everywhere occasionally. He moved his hand off the wall and ran his claws through Ouma's shirt, tearing it open and exposing his chest.

 

"Ahhahh~ H-hey… y-you owe me a n-new shirt," Ouma joked with a small smile.

 

Shuichi blinked twice before he smiled back then nuzzled into his bare chest before pounding against him repeatedly. Ouma bit his lower lip to keep from screaming. Fuck, this was absolutely _amazing_. He only dreamt about what sex with Shuichi would be like, but this was so much better then his dreams. Shuichi licked at his chest before he started nipping at him, leaving red bite marks all over his chest. Ouma squealed with each bite. Orcas were known for having some sharp teeth and strong jaws for gripping and ripping apart their prey, but all he felt was pure pleasure and excitement with each bite he placed on him.

 

Shuichi nuzzled up to his neck and crooned songfully, shifting a bit and hitting Ouma's prostate head on. Ouma gasped and tightened around him, "Shuichi!~"

 

The merman made a noise that sounded like a mix between a growl and a gargle, his grip on the small human tightening as he rammed against that sweetspot repeatedly. Ouma, completely forgetting his current location, screamed.

 

"Fuck!! Ahh!!~ Shuichi, Yes!! I'm so-! I'm gonna-!"

 

Shuichi pressed their mouth together in another sloppy, but rougher kiss as Ouma came with a throaty groan. Shuichi shivered and curled against him as he got closer to orgasm as well. Ouma moved quickly, unwrapping his legs and placing his feet against the orca's waist. The second he felt the rush of cum start to fill him, he pushed forward, making Shuichi's dick slide out of him as he orgasmed. He kept one arm wrapped around his neck while his other hand reached down continued to stroke him while he came.

 

He never thought he'd get a cum bath from an orca, and yet, here he was, completely covered in Shuichi's load.

 

There were a lot of things he'd never thought he'd be doing though.

 

Shuichi panted then placed his head in the crook of Ouma's neck with a satisfied coo. Ouma ran his fingers through his hair gently then flinched when he felt teeth clamp down at the base of his neck. A little moan slipped out as he tensed up in the orca's arms.

 

"Hhh, Shuichi… What are you…"

 

Shuichi pulled away and snuggled him close as he let out a few happy clicks and chirps. "Mm~ M… mate!"

 

"Mate?" Oh. Ouma's face turned a lovely shade of red. "I'm… your mate now?..."

 

Shuichi nodded then kissed him gently, a soft coo sound growing in his throat. Ouma kissed back immediately, tightening his hold on him with a small purr.

  
Well… maybe loving an orca wasn't _that_ bad…

**Author's Note:**

> can u tell i pulled this right out in the heat of the moment hdsgfj
> 
> tbh, i debated adding a part 2 but like.... idk when that'll happen if ever lmfao
> 
> that ending does make me >=T tho so. i may actually try to edit this and add more to it. again, idk, who knows =P


End file.
